


Pansy's Portkey

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione enjoys a bit of sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansy's Portkey

Lucius looked around the cozy flat with envy. It was small and dark but Draco and Pansy had made it a home. It was clean and crowded with their belongings. Lucius examined their photographs, wondering why he continued to accept invitations to dinner. Pansy’s cooking was appalling. Perhaps Lucius should contract a house-elf for his son.

 

Their wedding portrait was lovely. Pansy was radiant; Draco was proud and smitten. There was a picture of Pansy sharing a broom with Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor refused to open her eyes and gripped Pansy tight as they soared into the sky. How strange that they had become friends. Lucius picked up a picture of his son, Pansy and the Gryffindor in the Leaky Cauldron and frowned. They were a happy threesome. The photograph made Lucius uncomfortably aware of his loneliness. He set the annoying picture aside.  A small conch shell caught his eye. It was out of place amidst the frames on the mantle. Curious, Lucius picked it up. He cursed as he was sucked away by the Portkey.

 

Hermione Granger felt halfway to heaven. The sun beat down on her bare skin, sizzling her cares away. Occasionally, a light breeze stirred, keeping her from seeking the relief of shade. She had been in the heat for only twenty minutes but sweat beaded down her back. Her warmed skin felt delicious. Alone on a secluded river bank, she didn’t hesitate to strip away her bikini and spread back out on her towel.

 

A breath of wind trickled through the trees. Hermione purred. Her nipples peaked and her velvet folds hidden under dark, little curls grew moist. Being alone but on display in the sweltering heat was turning her on. Pansy was supposed to join her but she was so late that Hermione suspected she had changed her mind or forgotten.

 

“That’s alright,” Hermione muttered, sweeping her fingertips in a tantalizing circle around her taut nipple.

 

Lucius landed in a sparse forest. It was daytime wherever he was and the sun was burning bright overhead. He heard running water and a feminine voice. He may as well investigate before returning to Draco and Pansy’s flat. With care born of darker days, Lucius picked his path silently through the brush. The voice he heard was one of abandon. For a moment, he wondered if he was about to discover Pansy with another wizard. His blood ran cold. However, the sight that greeted Lucius when he found the river was happier than any he could conjure with his imagination.

 

A woman with dewy, golden skin lay naked in the sun, one hand on her breast, the other meandering south as she emitted soft sounds of desire. Lucius’ cock swelled as if he was a hormonal, young wizard. He knew he should leave but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the delicacy so richly displayed.

 

With no worry about being heard, Hermione gasped and moaned as she slicked two fingers through her wet folds, teasing and spreading her nether lips. Sparks of pleasure were already firing under her skin, numbing her overactive brain as she pushed herself towards bliss.

 

Unable to help himself, Lucius parted his robes and touched himself. The wizard had never before seen a woman in such a state and his body demanded immediate release. His cock was hot and thick in his hand. He stroked, certain that it would not be long before he climaxed as if he were an adolescent boy. The sound of the witch’s soft cries came quicker and her breaths grew shorter. Her face went pink and her skin shimmered with perspiration as she wailed in ecstasy. Lucius tripped right after her into black bliss.

 

When Lucius emerged from the fog of climax, he was embarrassed to have lost self-control so completely. He silently vanished the evidence of his actions and stole a last look at the sun goddess. She’d rolled onto her side and her face was slack with peace. It was at that point Lucius identified her. Shocked, he took a step backwards and his heel came down on a twig, snapping it.

 

Hermione started from her calm. Something significant in size had made that sound. Her eyes searched the trees but the sun was so bright that she couldn’t discern much in the shade. Hermione slowly reached for her wand. The loud crack of Apparition made her leap to her feet and grab up her towel.

 

“Hermione? Are you starkers?”

 

Hermione felt her face go hot but she grinned at the giggling Pansy. “Yes, I am. I didn’t think you were coming.”

 

“I didn’t plan to. Lucius was supposed to come for dinner but he didn’t show,” Pansy replied, shaking out her own towel and settling down on it.

 

Lucius scowled. Now he was stuck lurking in the forest until the witches left. He ogled Hermione, aware of the irony but attracted to her, nonetheless, as she slipped her bathing suit back on and rolled up her towel.

 

“Sorry, Pans, but I’m for home,” Hermione told the other witch.

 

“Tuckered yourself out, huh?” Pansy teased. Hermione laughed and stuck out her tongue. Lucius’ gaze fixated on her lips. There were the sweetest curls at the corners of her mouth. He had never noticed before that she had grown into such a desirable woman. Lucius realized that Hermione’s departure offered him the opportunity to escape undiscovered. He would Disapparate at the same time she did and the witches would be none the wiser.  

 

~*~

 

“Isn’t it strange that they’re such close friends?” Pansy commented, nodding towards her boyfriend. Draco and Harry were chatting animatedly at the other end of the bar.

 

“More so than us?” Hermione grinned.

 

Pansy made a face at her, “Touche’.” They saluted each other with their shot glasses and tossed them back.

 

Hermione grimaced. “No more!”

 

Pansy smirked and waved her finger in the air, signaling the bartender, Tom, to bring them another round.

 

“You’re drinking them both,” Hermione laughed, already a bit tipsy.

 

Neither witch had noticed that the Leaky Cauldron was noisy but when it went dead silent, every witch and wizard turned to see who had walked in the door.

 

Lucius was accustomed to entering establishments and drawing every eye. Ever since the fall of the Dark Lord, he had been met with suspicion. Draco, thankfully, was immune, perhaps due to his youth. He nodded towards the faces he recognized but would not squander his few acquaintances by joining them. Besides, no one invited him. Lucius’ careful path through the pub led him to stand beside none other than Hermione Granger.

 

“Mr. Malfoy,” she greeted. A frisson of delight shivered through Lucius to hear her voice address him. He graced her with the smallest smile. “Miss Granger.”

 

“Oh, please. Call me Hermione,” Hermione replied. She hadn’t been “Miss” for some years. She felt about twelve years old when called “Miss.”

 

“Hermione,” he answered.

 

Something in the wizard’s voice made Hermione look up at him a little closer. His gaze held a spark of interest and it stirred Hermione. Thoughtlessly, she accepted the shot of licorice liquor Pansy had ordered and sipped it. She gasped and then coughed inelegantly into her sleeve.

 

“Hello, Lucius,” Pansy purred.

 

“Pansy, dear. How are you?” Lucius inquired politely. He surmised that Hermione had already had a few drinks. He also noted that Pansy was watching him with awareness. It was no business of hers if he chose to be charming to her friend.

 

“Not pregnant.”

 

“There are worse things than motherhood,” Lucius drawled.

 

Hermione sat quiet, caught in the middle of the exchange between Pansy and Lucius. It was oddly comfortable.

 

“Eager to be a Papa?” Hermione asked, amused to associate the notorious wizard with such a human experience.

 

For his part, Lucius appeared momentarily surprised. “I hadn’t thought of it that way. I simply miss having a child in the mansion.”

 

It was an unpretentious sentiment. Hermione was moved and distractedly took another sip of the potent liquor. She made a face and shoved it at Pansy.

 

“Allow me to order you something more palatable,” Lucius offered. He signaled the bartender.

 

Hermione shot Pansy a look. What was the man doing? Pansy managed to hide a large smile behind a little one and raised her brows in exaggerated ignorance.  

 

“Buy me one, too, Daddy,” Pansy added saucily.

 

“Was that Draco I heard calling you?” he replied in a slippery voice.

 

To Hermione’s alarm, Pansy sauntered towards her husband, leaving her alone with Lucius. A white wine was placed before her.

 

“Thank you,” she murmured, gratefully sipping the more “palatable” drink.

 

“What is it you do these days? Something at the Ministry?”

 

Hermione tried not to be pleased to have his attention. Since the end of the war, Lucius had become a bit of a pariah socially, but many witches still cast longing glances after the handsome widower.

 

“Department of Magical Transportation, Portkey Office,” Hermione answered.

 

Lucius’ blood stirred at the mention of a Portkey. His mind immediately conjured images of the beauty basking in the sun. Lucius wanted nothing more than to unleash the passion within the little witch. He wanted to be the one to coax those lovely, wanton sounds from her throat.  

 

“Ah,” he managed to reply. He took a soothing breath and sipped his whisky. He had come here specifically to make a connection with the witch and it would be shameful to be distracted by a mere memory when he was beside her.

 

“It isn’t very interesting, is it?” Hermione continued, sounding a bit melancholy.

 

“You must find some enjoyment in it,” Lucius offered.

 

Hermione smiled at her wine. “Some.” Lucius was, actually, agreeable company. She didn’t know what had changed but she sensed that she had caught his interest. The significant gap in their ages did not cause Hermione concern. Truth be told, she had a bit of a crush on him.

 

“What’s the most unusual Portkey you’ve ever encountered?”

 

“Most unusual? That’s difficult to say. Portkeys are usually ordinary items.”

 

“True. And all Portkeys are registered – is that right?”

 

“Yes,” Hermione replied, examining Lucius curiously. Perhaps he was merely interested in gaining wisdom from her.

 

“Do you ever encounter unauthorized Portkeys?”

 

Disappointed, Hermione fixed Lucius with her best McGonagall inspired glare. “If you’re aware of unsanctioned Portkey activity, it best be reported before someone gets hurt.”

 

Inexplicably, the wizard chuckled. “I’m simply making conversation.”

 

Far from soothed, Hermione noticed that he was turning something small and white in his hands.

 

“I thought that Portkeys were meant for official Ministry business,” Lucius continued slowly.

 

“They are,” Hermione replied.

 

“Casual use is, shall we say, discouraged?”

 

“Merlin’s wand, Lucius. What are you getting at?” Hermione demanded. She was one that appreciated direct conversation.

 

Lucius set the shell beside Hermione’s drink.

 

“That’s mine. How did you come by-?”

 

The witch cocked her head and picked it up. She palmed it as if to hide it. “Oh,” she said. Lucius could practically hear her thoughts as she put two and two together. _Why, yes. He had found her Portkey... Instead of Pansy. And, yes, it had taken him to the rendezvous. And, yes, he had witnessed an incredible incidence of pleasure._

 

The witch exclaimed “Oh!” again and stood abruptly from her chair. Her face went white and she would not meet his eyes.

 

“Thank you for the drink,” she said, voice breathy.

 

The little witch was quick! Lucius left a couple of Sickles on the counter and hurried to catch her before she made it into Diagon Alley.

 

“Hermione,” he said.

 

The alley entrance was opening. Lucius boldly moved close to her when she glanced at him, embarrassed. He wanted to gather her into his arms but he sensed that she would not appreciate such handling.

 

“I am not threatening you,” he offered.

 

“What is it you want, then?” she asked.

 

Lucius frowned. This wasn’t at all how he imagined things. He should have stolen her away and chained her to his bed. He could have been worshipping her body by now.

 

“You,” he said softly. Her brown eyes warmed towards him, filling with wonder. “I want you.” And he could see it, then; his desire reflected in her.

 

“Salazar’s sister,” he muttered, deciding to do precisely as he wished.

 

The next thing Hermione knew, she was breathlessly clinging to the wizard as he kissed her and they Disapparated. It was dark wherever they arrived but Lucius gave her no opportunity to explore. She was held close and rendered incoherent by Lucius’ mouth. He kissed her thoroughly, claiming her lips and tongue.

 

“I want you,” he repeated against her lips, igniting sparks that shot through her limbs and set her body buzzing.

 

“I want you, too,” she answered as he lavished attention down her sensitive neck. She gasped as a hand dipped intimately between her thighs.

 

Clothing disappeared, skin met skin, and Hermione gave herself over to the man for the rest of the night.

 

In the morning, Hermione awoke to pleasantly sore muscles and a wizard snoring beside her. She wondered if he knew he snored and decided that even if he did, he would deny it. With a grin she slipped out of the bed and began gathering her robes.

 

Lucius awoke in time to catch the witch dressing.

 

“You are mistaken if you think I will allow you to leave,” he growled, his voice low in the morning.

 

“I’ve got to get home, feed my cat,” she replied, biting her lip. She sat down and tugged on her boots.

 

“Will you come back?” he asked, watching her close for her reaction.

 

She met his eyes, surprised, thoughtful, and then coy. “I might be persuaded.”

 

Lucius thought her embarrassment was sweet as he got up and hugged her, utterly devoid of robes. “If you don’t, I may slip you a Portkey when you’re not looking,” he muttered into her ear. She pressed a kiss to his cheek but Lucius grabbed her for a proper kiss goodbye.

 

She would be back.


End file.
